


The Vibrator Challenge

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [20]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Language, M/M, Praise Kink, Toys, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan and Phil participate in a challenge tag.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

Phil’s scrolling through his email when one catches his eye. It’s from Chris and seems to have something attached to it. Phil opens the email and reads over the content.

_Phil,_

_Watch this with Dan._

_Happy cumming!_

_Chris_

 

Phil furrows his brow at the screen. None of it makes any sense and he’s sure not going to open the attachment. It might be a virus for all he knows. He grabs his phone and opens his messages. He types out a quick message.

**To: Chris**

**Is this email for real? What even is that attachment?**

****Phil locks his phone and goes back to his scrolling. An hour later, his phone chimes. He picks it up to see that Chris has responded.

**From: Chris**

**Yes it is. I explain everything in the video. Watch it with Dan. Good luck!**

Phil lets out a huff of frustration. Chris has been less than helpful. Phil untangles himself from the couch and walks down the hall towards their bedrooms. With laptop in hand, Phil knocks on Dan’s bedroom door. He gets no response.

He twists the handle and pushes the door open. Dan is sat on his bed with his laptop on his knees and his headphones on. Phil steps into the room. Dan turns his head towards Phil and pulls off his headphones. A melody softly flows from them, filling the silent space between the two men.

“What’s up?” Dan asks, breaking the moment of silence. Phil moves closer to the bed.

“I got this really weird email from Chris earlier. I texted him about it and he says it’s legit,” Phil explains. Dan shuffles over in the bed and Phil plops down next to him. Dan looks over the email and contorts his face into a frown.

“What is this suppose to mean? He said it was legit?” Dan asks. Phil nods his head.

“I don’t know. He said that he explains everything in the video and that I’m suppose to watch it with you. That’s all I know,” Phil states. Dan nods his head, but his face is still frowning.

“I guess we play it. Then we will have our answers,” Dan reasons. Phil nods in agreement. They adjust themselves so that the laptop can balance on both of their knees.

Phil opens up the video so it’s full screen before hitting play. The camera starts out really shaky and they can clearly tell that the person is standing in a bedroom. Pj Liguori’s bedroom to be specific.

The camera moves around and Chris’s face fills the screen. He’s smiling and his eyes are lit up. He waits a moment for the light to adjust before speaking.

“Hello Dan and Phil. You’re probably very confused as to why I’m sending you this and what this all means. Please allow me a moment to explain,” Chris begins his spiel. Dan and Phil tilt their heads together so they’re able to get a better look at the screen.

“I have come up with a great challenge,” Chris states with a flourish. A giggle slips through Phil’s lips.

“Truth be told, I didn’t come up with this myself. We actually got tagged by someone else and now it’s our turn to tag you guys. Basically what happens is that one of you sticks two vibrators in the other. Then the first person gradually turn up the vibrators and see how high they go until the other person cums. The person with the vibrators in them can’t touch themselves. They have to cum solely from the vibrators,” Chris explains. Dan reaches over and pauses the video. A really unattractive picture of Chris is frozen on the screen.

“Is he serious right now? A sex challenge tag? The fuck is this?” Dan exclaims. Phil blushes.

“I guess. He said this was real,” Phil says in a small voice. He unpauses the video and lets Chris finishes explaining.

“This is a challenge tag that circulating throughout the YouTube community. It’s similar to the challenges that we do for everyone else. However, this is just for us. I thought it was a wonderful idea and Pj was game so here we are now. So thanks to Marcus for tagging us. Without further ado, this is the Vibrator Challenge.”

The next shot is of a bed. They can clearly tell that the camera is mounted onto a tripod. Pj is on the bed so that they can see his profile. He’s on his hands and knees. They can clearly see his hard cock sticking out between his legs.

Chris walks into frame. He dumps some supplies on the bed next to Pj and stands behind him. Chris runs his hand over Pj’s ass and gives it a light tap. They watch as Chris lubes up his fingers and slides two of them inside of Pj. Pj bucks.

“Good boy. I know you’re already stretched, but this is just a precaution,” Chris explains. Soon he has three fingers inside of Pj. Chris retracts his fingers and grabs one of the items off the bed. It’s a vibrator.

He lubes up the vibrator and works it inside of Pj. Pj moans quietly at the stretch. Chris adjust the vibrator and then continues working Pj open. Before long, Chris is working another lubed up vibrator into Pj’s ass.

“Level one,” Chris announces as he presses buttons on two remotes. The dull buzz of the vibrators fill the air. They watch as Pj jerks forward and lets out a noise.

“Two,” Chris says a few minutes later. Pj’s hips jerk forward again. Chris runs his hands over Pj’s ass.

“You’re doing so good,” Chris praises him. Pj nods. Chris turns up the vibrations again.

“Three,” Chris says in a singsong voice. Pj’s hips stutter a few times. ‘Ahs’ and ‘Ohs’ escape from his lips. He tries to rut against the bed, but Chris pulls his hips back up.

Chris only gets the vibrators up to level four before Pj cums. His hips thrusting forward and loud moans tumbling from his mouth. Chris praising him through his high.

“Who are you going to nominate Peej?” Chris asks him. A blisses out Pj turns his head towards the camera. His hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and a blissed out look in his eyes.

“Dan and Phil,” Pj forces out. His body twitching from aftershocks and the vibrators still buzzing away inside of him. Chris strides over to the camera so his face takes up the whole frame.

“You heard him guys. It’s your turn,” Chris says with a smile. Then, the video fades to black. Neither boy says anything right away. Both sit in stunned silence. Dan was the one to break the silence.

“What the fuck did we just watch?” he asks. Phil bites his bottom lip. His cheeks are flushed pink and his mouth feels like it’s been glued shut. Dan turns to face Phil.

“Seriously? What the fuck? They really want me to shove vibrators up your ass and make you cum? Like really?” Dan voices raises slightly as he asked his questions. Phil stays silent. Dan flops back onto his bed and stares at the ceiling. Phil clears his throat.

“Should we do it?” Phil asks in a soft voice. Dan pushes himself onto his elbows and turns his head towards Phil. His head is tilted and his eyebrows are furrowed.

“Huh?” he asks Phil. Phil turns his upper body to face Dan.

“Do you think we should do it?” he tries again. Dan sighs.

“I don’t know. I think we should think about it first,” Dan replies. Phil nods his head. They sit in silence for ten minutes before Phil shuts his laptop. Then he swings his legs over the side of Dan’s bed before standing up. Phil shuffles slowly out of the room and Dan doesn’t even try to stop him.

Both men lay awake in their respective beds late into the night. Both stare at their ceilings. The video and their thoughts on it swirl around in their minds. Both fall into a restless sleep that night. Their dreams plagued with images of the video.

Phil drags himself out of bed the next morning. He knows it’s earlier than he usually wakes, but he’s not sure of the exact time. He pads down the hall towards the kitchen a pot of coffee already brewed sits on the counter. Phil pours himself a mug full and shuffles his way to the lounge.

Dan is already sat on the couch. He’s staring off into space with a mug clasps between his hands. Phil sits next to him. The television is off. The only sound in the room is the occasional slurps of their coffee.

“I think we should do it,” Phil states, slightly startling Dan. Dan shakes his head as though he’s shaking his thoughts away. He turns to face Phil.

“Are you sure?” Dan asks. Phil nods his head and takes a sip of his coffee.

“Yes,” he responds, “I think we should.” Dan raises an eyebrow at the other man.

“You do realize what this entails right? You’re asking me to shove a vibrator up your ass,” Dan states crassly.

“Yes I know. It’s not like you haven’t done that before. Plus, you’ve been in me before,” Phil states. Dan shakes his head.

“You’ve never had two inside your ass before. Plus, our friends are going to see your orgasm face. Can you handle that?” Dan questions. Phil pauses for a moment to think. Then, he nods his head.

“Yes. I think I can live with that. You’ll be right there. I trust you,” Phil states. Dan smiles weakly at Phil.

“Alright. If you’re sure you want to do this than we can,” Dan says.

“I’m sure,” Phil reassures him.

They decide to film it two days later. Phil strips down before crawling onto the bed. He positions himself on his hands and knees. Dan walks around the room making sure they have everything in place.

Phil can’t take his eyes off of the camera. It stares silently at him from its position next to the bed. Phil feels as though it’s judging him and what he’s about to do. He hasn’t been scared of a camera in years. Not since the start of his channel. Now, the camera seems like the most imitating thing in the world.

Dan notices Phil’s demeanor. He comes over and stands next to him. Dan reaches his hand out and caresses Phil’s face. Phil nuzzles into his hand and Dan smiles.

“It’s going to be okay. I’m going to be right here the whole time,” Dan reassures him. Phil nods.

“I feel like the camera is judging me,” Phil whispers. Dan frowns.

“Hey. Look at me,” Dan whispers. Phil raises his head and stares right at Dan’s smiling face. Phil can’t help but smile.

“Everything is going to be fine. The camera is not judging you. You just focus on me and pretend that it isn’t even there. It’s just you and me. If you want to stop, just tell me,” Dan explains. Phil hums in response.

“Okay. I’m ready,” Phil whispers. Dan nods. He turns on the camera and steps behind Phil. He lubes up his fingers and starts circling Phil’s hole. Soon, he slides a single finger inside.

Phil immediately tightens around his finger. Dan rubs his other hand across Phil’s back.

“You gotta relax baby,” Dan coos softly. Phil shakes his head.

“I-I can’t,” Phil sputter out. Dan frowns.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks Phil. Phil takes a moment before answering.

“Yes,” Phil responds.

“Then you’re going to have to relax baby,” Dan states. Phil shakes his head. Dan retracts his finger and flips Phil over. Phil shoots him a confused look.

“You’re going to look at me and I’m going to talk you through this. Does that sound like a plan?” Dan asks. Phil nods his head. His cheeks are flushed pink. He can’t believe that he’s struggling so much with this.

Dan rearranges the camera and Phil. Phil is now laid on his back; propped up by pillows. The camera is shooting up between his legs. Now everyone can see his hole, balls, and his cock along with his face.

“Ready?” Dan asks. Phil nods. Dan turns on the camera before crouching down so that he’s out of the frame. He reslicks his fingers and slides the first one in. Phil takes it much easier this time. Dan quickly adds another.

“Ugh. You’re a tight little slut aren’t you?” Dan questions. Phil hums in response. Dan taps his tight. It’s not hard, but it’s enough for Phil to feel it.

“Answer me,” Dan commands.

“Yes sir,” Phil responds. Dan hums. Soon, Dan has three fingers working in Phil’s ass. Phil softly moans and bucks when Dan’s fingers brush his prostate. Dan retracts his fingers and lubes up one of the vibrator. He shoves it roughly into Phil’s ass. Phil moans loudly at the stretch.

“You like that whore? You like being opened up?” Dan asks.

“Yes sir,” Phil huffs out. Dan slides two fingers in next to vibrator before pulling them away from the toy. Phil bucks at the sensation.

Dan works three fingers in Phil’s ass. He scissors them away from the toy before pulling them out. He lubes up the second vibrator and slides it next to the first one.

“Ah!” Phil cries out. The stretch hurts. He’s never been opened up this much. Two vibrators are bigger than the stretch that he gets from Dan. Not a lot, but just enough that he needs a moment to adjust.

“Look at you. All stretched out like the whore you are,” Dan says in a dark tone. Phil just nods his head and lets out a moan. Dan stops for a moment and looks Phil in the eyes. Phil understands the unspoken question between them. Phil nods again. Dan returns a reassuring smile.

Dan gets off the floor and steps out of the camera frame. He wipes the excess lube on his hands onto the bedspread. Phil’s eyes follow his every moment. Phil’s breaths are becoming shallow. The vibrators in his ass are starting to cause a dull ache.

“One.” Dan’s voice rings clearly throughout the room. Phil’s hips involuntarily jerk upward as the vibrators come to life. A pleasant, low buzz spreads through his body. He nods at Dan a few minutes later.

“Two,” Dan announces as he ups the intensity. Phil’s hips stutter a few times. The buzz is much more prominent. Dan reaches his hand out and gently strokes Phil’s arm.

“Are you okay?” Dan asks. Phil turns his head to look at his boyfriend.

“Yes,” Phil replies in a breathy tone. Dan dances his hand down Phil’s arm and his torso.

“You’re doing so well baby. I’m so proud of you,” Dan coos softly. Phil moans at Dan’s words.

“More,” Phil demands. Dan nods his head and turns up the vibrators. He announces the level, but it’s barely heard over Phil’s loud moan. Dan’s half hard cock twitches in his pants.

Phil’s hips are thrusting off the bed. Pleasure is seeping its way through his veins. He’s moaning and whimpering. His cock lays hard against his stomach. Phil snakes his hand down and closes it around his cock. Dan catches him before he can start jerking himself off.

“No. You know that you can’t touch yourself,” Dan says sternly. Dan places Phil’s hand back at his side. Phil lets out a groan of frustration. He’s so hard. He wants to cum so bad.

“Four,” Dan announces as he ups the vibrators once more. Phil’s hips jerk wildly off the bed. He grips the blanket below him and lets out a loud moan. Dan kneels beside him on the bed.

“Look at me,” Dan says quietly while tugging Phil’s face towards his. Phil’s hair is sticking up all over his head. His blue eyes are blown wide with lust. A mix of pleasure and frustration is written on his face. Dan cups Phil’s face and strokes his cheek with his thumb.

“You’re doing so well,” Dan praises. Phil nods and lets out a moan in response. One of the vibrators is situated on top of his prostate and it’s driving Phil crazy in the best way.

“You’re so good Phil,” Dan coos. His words are propelling Phil towards his orgasm.

“Such a good boy,” Dan states. Phil shuts his eyes tightly and lets out a loud cry of pleasure. His cock twitches and he empties all over his stomach. Phil thrusts his hips into the air as he rides out his orgasm. Dan bites his lip as he watches Phil cum. His cock is sitting rock hard in his jeans.

“You have to tag someone,” Dan reminds Phil as he comes down from his high. Phil nods his head.

“Tyler,” Phil croaks out. His voice slightly hoarse from all the noises his made. Dan turns off the vibrators and then the camera. He can edit everything together later. Right now, his priority is Phil.

Phil lays spread out on the bed. He’s staring at the ceiling with a blissed out look on his face. He can hear Dan shuffling around the room, but doesn’t have the strength to watch him.

Phil groans as he feels the vibrators removed from him. Dan sets them aside on a towel so he can clean them later. He scoops Phil off the bed and holds him close to his chest. Phil flops his head to the side and cuddles against Dan.

Dan carefully maneuvers them down the hall and into the bathroom. He settles Phil onto the floor and starts the bath. Once the bath is filled, he gently places Phil inside.

Phil’s not completely zoned out, but he doesn’t have the energy to move right now. The remnants of his high is still pleasantly buzzing under his skin. Having Dan take care of him is great. Dan gently washes Phil’s hair and lovingly cleans his body. Phil hums as he feels the washcloth drag across his aching body.

Once he’s clean, Dan extracts Phil from the tub. He dries him off before wrapping him in a towel. He sets Phil on the bed and tells him to wait a moment. After Dan’s left the room, Phil stands up and stretches.

He slowly makes his way over to the dresser and pulls on pajamas. Dan walks in and watches as Phil finishes dressing.

“I could have helped you,” Dan says. Phil shoots him a lopsided grin.

“I know. I wanted to do it for myself though,” Phil answers. Dan rolls his eyes and hands Phil a bottle of juice. Phil opens in and drinks about half of it very quickly.

“Are you hungry?” Dan asks. Phil pauses for a moment.

“Not really. I want to nap for a little bit,” Phil states as he climbs into bed. Dan strips down and joins him under the covers.

Once Dan is settled onto his back, Phil snuggles into his chest. Dan pulls him close and places gently kisses on the top of his head.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Dan asks in a whisper.

“Yes I did,” Phil answers in an equally quiet tone.

“Good,” Dan retorts. Softs snores escape from Phil’s lips. Dan smiles and closes his eyes to join Phil in dreamland.


End file.
